A Snake in a Lion's Den
by Obons5
Summary: Being Faunus never helped Terra in her life, Neither did the fact she was living on the streets for most of it. When she was found by a Faunus Gang leader, She never knew she would end up being the one to finish him. Now older and still not able to leave the past behind, How will she explain the past to her current police partner? [One-shot, Final Character Trailer. Review Please!]


"_**Anyone who hasn't experienced the ecstasy of betrayal knows nothing about ecstasy at all." **_

_**- Jean Genet**_

**A Snake in a Lion's Den**

_Alley, Downtown Vale: Midnight_

It was done, The fight was over. All her training was for this, a dead body beaten with a rock? _No_, She thought, _I__t__ means more._

There was a child standing a few feet from a bloody body. She had bright red eyes, slitted from her snake faunus lineage. She had extremely short black hair with a black skin tight outfit, The easily distinguished features was her pale skin and the fact that she wore no footwear.She was still panting from the fight, all of her aura had been expelled. But even after all the fighting, all the energy used, she was still standing with her gaze stuck on the body that laid bloody on the ground. He had told her she could kill him and finish her training or she could leave a pretty corpse. So she fought him for the last time. She killed her mentor and the leader of the Vale Vipers. Snapping out of her trance the little girl looked around, there was but one more person in the alley which in itself was just as dark and damp as the atmosphere around the murder scene. The alley was pitch black, no light was actually needed for faunus who had excellent night vision. The man, just like all the Faunus in the Vipers, was from the Snake faunus community. He had long jet black hair, bright slitted green eyes, and scruff hair to complete the look. After what he saw, his mouth was hanging open. He looked down at his cigarette that was on the ground and gave a sigh.

He had a slightly deep and battered voice. "Well shit, Jones was killed by his apprentice, a little girl..." He pointed using both his fingers at the child. "I'm going to have to bury another friend..." The man now pointed at the body. "And I wasted a perfectly good cigarette!" He got off the trash container he was perched on top of and walked down the alley turning a corner. He was most likely going to call the Co-Leaders of the Vipers to tell them of the change in Hierarchy. He was so calm about the whole situation, but then again, how couldn't he be? Faunus have gone through a lot and if they aren't emotionally disturbed then they are desensitized. The girls scaled tail unwound itself from her left arm, She dropped the crimson covered rock and held her tail. She looked at the wound inflicted on the tail, It was bleeding and surely broken. The girl leaned back and fell down the wall, now sitting on the ground. It started with a small grin at the sight of the body, but that turned into a chuckle that became laughter.

"Well Jones..." The small snake girl started, her voice still high and undeveloped. "Looks like little ol' me bested the mighty leader of the Vipers. You trained me, took care of me, and I was the one to finish it." She stood up and walked over to the body of her former friend. Her smile turned into a wicked grin from cheek to cheek. "You were a fool, It seems like the Vipers need a new leader..." She bent over and picked up her former master's Sai. She raised it over James' head. "Maybe they wont except me at first but they either will take me, Terra Lee Abmam, as there leader or..." With all the might left over she shoved the blade of the Sai into her victim's temple. "They will suffer the same fate as you!"

_7 years later, same location: Midnight_

"Terra!" A tall skinny man shouted into the alley, he was leaned up against a police cruiser. He was in the regular Vale Police Department patrol uniform, He was young with dark orange eyes, Short spiked gray hair and tanned skin. He continued to shout. "Terra! Hurry up in there, we need to get going!"

"Don't blow a fuse." The man jumped at the voice that came from behind him, he pulled out his taser and hastily turned around aiming it at the voice.

"Freeze!" His eyes closed as he breathed a sigh of relief, He holstered his weapon. "Terra, you know I hate it when you scare me like that..." He gave a grin at his reptilian partner. She was laying on top of the Police Cruiser on her stomach with her head on her hands and her legs swinging in the air.

She used her tail and rubbed it across her partner's chin. "Aw, don't be like that Harry..." She had sass in her voice. "Its fun to make you jump, You are just adorable when you think a taser will stop me." She smiled at him.

Harry grinned at Terra and put his hand on his hip. "I swear, why am I the only one on the force that can deal with you?"

Terra laughed. "Because deep down you know you love me." With a giggle she rolled off the top of the car and entered in through the passenger side door. She rolled down the driver side window and patted the drivers seat. "Come on, big boy, lets ride!"

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "You are the craziest animal head I've ever met." He opened up the driver side door and entered the cruiser.

"That's racist, smooth skin, you are lucky names don't faze me" Terra crossed her arms.

The police cruiser pulled off the curb as the two went on there nightly round through Vale. It was but thirty minutes of silence, but the questions Harry had were killing him.

"Hey, Terra? May I ask why you wanted us to stop by that alley?" They were headed down South Blairwood at a slow pace.

She looked wearily out her window. "If I told you I would have to kill you..." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew him to well to fall for his emotional semblance tricks. "Well, I guess for you, Ill only break a few ribs." They both gave each other a quick smile, Harry put both of his hands back on the wheel as he turned off of Blairwood and headed down Crowreach Road. Terra leaned back in her seat and propped her feet up on the dash. "You got any questions you ask away, ok?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry gave a short chuckle. "Well first things first, Why don't you ever wear your uniform boots?"

Terra glanced at her bare feet and wiggled her toes. "Easy, I hate shoes of any kind. They feel unnatural and uncomfortable, Plus it helps me get a feel of my surroundings in a fight."

"But..." Terra already knew his next question.

"I'm a snake Faunus, our skin is more tough then most others. So no, it doesn't hurt."

Harry finally understood, he always thought it was weird how his partner never wore shoes, or boots, or... anything on her feet really. "Now back to my earlier question, why the alley? I've known you for two years and you have gone back there every other night, same time and everything." They were stopped at a red light. Harry turned and looked at Terra, she looked emotionless.

She looked up at the red light and started. "First I need to start with a question, Have you seen my records? As my partner they must have shown you my history and past, right?"

Harry was caught off guard by the question. "Ummm, actually they didn't show me anything. I assume it was a mistake..."

Terra cut him off. "No mistake, I have no history. I have been in the dark until recently."

"What?" _Ok_, Harry thought, _Is this another one of her stories?_

"I was, for most of my life, living on the streets. I don't remember any of my younger life, I was just left alone..." She still showed no emotions. "Until I was found by another snake faunus, a man that went by the name of James Watts..."

Harry clenched the wheel, he had been in the force long enough to know that name. "James Watts, Leader of the Vipers. They are bad people, the only thing that sets them apart from the White Fang are there motives..."

He looked over and saw Terra was visibly frustrated by what he said. "They were the only family I ever had!" She scolded. "He trained me, led me, and told me I was his friend." She grinned. "If you know James then I guess you have heard of the Red Mamba?"

"That is James' alias, its his codename of operations around the city he is involved in. That name came up during the worse of the attacks. Started to come up about 7 years ago..." The light turned green and they continued down Crowreach.

"Do you wonder why you never caught James?" Terra had taken her feet off the dash and stiffened.

"Well he is still at large, we never stopped looking..."

Terra laughed at that remark. "Wow, all these years and you still haven't figured out you were looking for the wrong person..." She turned to her partner. "James died 7 years ago."

Harry was shocked to say the less, What did she mean he was dead? "What the hell are you talking about, the reports say Red Mamba..." He paused, His partner was loosing her mind, she wouldn't stop laughing. "Whats so funny! How do you know this!" Harry was pissed at how little his partner was explaining.

Terra stopped and looked at her partner with a wide grin. "I know he is dead because I killed and succeeded him." They stopped at a stop sign. Harry was silent, he was angry at the news? No, How could he be angry at Terra... _She succeeded him? _He looked over at his partner who was back to being serious. "The reason the name Red Mamba came up only a few years ago is when I took over as leader of the Vipers, I am the Red Mamba."

…

Harry looked into her eyes, Bright red, He always said they were very nice. He relaxed his muscles and leaned back into his seat. "A full confession, Identification, and you are in a cop car..." He reached under his wheel and pulled out a chip that was plugged into the camera and microphone that was in all the cruisers, These were to make sure cops weren't being abusive of there powers.

Terra sighed. "If turning me in is what you want then..."

_Snap!_

Terra looked up in surprise at the sharp sound that pierced the silence, She saw Harry with the chip in two pieces with one piece in each hand. He smiled and rolled down his window, tossing the pieces out the window. "There was no need for that anyways."

Terra couldn't understand this act of stupidity, he could have been a hero, money and fame! She didn't understand, was this and act of kindness? "How could you do something like that!" Terra was frustrated that she didn't understand his motives. Harry started to laugh. "Why are you laughing..." She was now confused, sad at the fact she couldn't understand what was happening.

Harry whipped a tear from his eye, he had been laughing to hard. "Wow, the Vipers really broke you down if you can't see I did that because I trust you." Terra's eyes widened. "I trust you, Terra, You are the only partner I liked and the only one who hasn't been annoying enough to make me want to strangle you." Terra covered her mouth, she was crying. He trusted her? "I've known you for two years..." He patted her on the shoulder, just then the radio came to life.

It was dispatch. "_Bzzz _Any officers on patrol in downtown Vale, we have been notified of a suspected deal going on of illegal dust, Notorious criminal Roman Torchwick and White Fang are suspected to be there. Head to Surgecross Way, Building 23494. Its the Ray Warehouse. Backup is on way, this will be a big one _Bzzz."_

Harry picked up the radio and started talking to dispatch. "Cruiser 23, Officers Abmam and Calos on route over." He put the receiver back. He looked over at Terra, who was still in shock. "Shall we go and stop a trade, Partner." He held out his fist.

Terra looked over at him and whipped her tears. she grinned, not sinister but of actual happiness. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. She bumped his fist. "Lets go kick some ass."

Harry nodded, He kicked the cruiser into high gear and turned on the sirens. The were headed at top speed towards the warehouse. Weapons ready, They were coming to bust some baddies.

_Gray Warehouse_

Terra and Harry were positioned on both sides of a door located to the side of a huge door was unlocked and nothing special. This was there entrance and hopefully exit if all goes well. Hopefully, as in the exit was either this or a body bag.

Harry had his hand on the door handle and was ready to make an entering, all they could hear was what seemed like a conversation turned into shouting. He whispered to Terra. "You ready?"

Terra looked at Harry, He had his trusty 44. Dust Cartridge Magnum. At one time I heard it was the most powerful handgun in Remnant. She looked at her Sai, She had two of them. She also had a gun but she preferred not to use it. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He started counting down from three using his hands.

Three

Two

And...

_Tsssssss..._

Harry and Terra looked at each other confused by the sound.

_Tstzzzz!_

Is someone lighting fireworks?

_Boom!_

The door and some of the metal wall exploded into a ray of color. Terra and Harry were sent flying back, both landing hard on the ground. They both hastily got back on there feet and into fighting stance. The dust cleared and they saw an Orange haired man with white attire and bowler hat was aiming a cane at them. He was on one side of the warehouse with what seemed to be his henchmen. On the other side was what appeared to be White Fang operatives, one in a red and black robe with a visor and the other in a completely black outfit with a single black bow on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, did I just interrupt something?" The man in the bowler hat was snarky, and obviously Roman Torchwick.

Terra pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Fang members while Harry aimed his at Roman. "Freeze!" They both shouted in unison. _Great, _Thought Harry, _We are stuck in a Texas Holdup. _The Fangs held there guns at Roman and the cops, the cops had there guns ready at Roman and the Fangs, and Roman had a lot of his guns pointed at everyone.

Harry kept his eyes on roman and whispered to Terra. "I'll get Robin and his marry men over here and you get those Fangs?"

Terra could smell her targets, a cat and a bat. "Sounds like a plan."

The first one to hit it off was Torchwick. "That's enough waiting, Say nighty night cops!" He shot another firework from his cane at the cop duo. Terra Faded into a mist that came from the ground while Harry ran forward and slid under it. Another mist came up under the Fang members as Terra came up out of seemingly no were. Terra pulled up her Sai and blocked the blades of both her opponents, Kicking up with both legs and hitting them both. This sent them both back, Terra landed safely and pointed her blades at both her opponents.

"White Fang, You guys give faunus a bad name. Murdering for Equality is hardly a Win-Win fight!" She grinned at the cat Faunus. "That bow hardly hides the truth, honey."

This pissed off the cat, she charged Terra. The bat faunus only waited. Terra blocked the felines attacks one by one, she was fast. They clashed as the blades hit and both opponents, face to face, trying to force the other down.

Terra looked over the blades. "What is a cute little kitty cat like you doing in an organization like the White Fang?" Terra pushed the cat further down.

The faunus pushed back, they were back at the middle. "If you're going to talk, then you call me Blake!" She pushed down on Terra. "Second, I do this for the better of all Faunus!" Terra felt her feet being pushed through the concrete. "And last..." Blake kicked up, hitting Terra in the chest pushing her back. "Don't call me a little kitty cat. Adam now!" Terra's didn't have enough aura to phase, she looked over to see the bat Faunus, Adam, was now cloaked in a vale of red aura. Terra looked over to see Torchwick running out of the warehouse with Harry getting up off the floor. He was on his feet and saw as how the bat Faunus was using a semblance to force an attack even stronger then usual, This build up left him open.

"Damn, Do I feel lucky..." With the last bullet in his gun, Harry dashed for the area between his partner and the Fang agent. He jumped sideways aiming his gun at the Adam's shoulder, Adam was ready and cut up with tremendous force. Harry fired his last shot. The blade connected first with Harry's gun cutting right down the barrel through the gun, Then it cut right bellow his neck, barley missing his throat. The bullet connected with Adam, Hitting just above the heart. Both men dropped, Each flying back from each others weapon. Both Blake and Terra saw this event take place, Terror filled there eyes for what the fate of there partners might be.

"Harry!"

"Adam!"

They both rushed to there partner's side, ignoring the other presence. Terra checked Harry's pulse, She was relieved to see he wasn't dead or cut in half. Blake was also happy to find the bullet missed her partner's heart.

Blake looked over at Terra, tears in her eyes. "Don't you think I don't know who you are, Mamba, What make what you did in the Vipers any different from the White Fang is doing?"

Terra still had her hand on Harry's chest. "I quit the Vipers because I felt my skills could be used for more then money and worthless killing, as fun as it was. They were planning on killing me off anyways, They said I was a liability. But still, the difference between the Vipers and the White Fang is that we fought for ourselves. We kept out of the business of others and our actions were linked to us. The White Fang just does the same, only saying its for the good of all Faunus..." She looked up at Blake. "Think about this next time your partner there decides the life of others is worth the equality of some."

Blake hated the fact that she knew Terra was right, But thinking about it was not the most important matter at hand. "Please help me and my partner escape, you know how it is having a partner you care about. If more cops come they will just kill us, White Fang members don't get happy ending after a lost battle."

Terra knew were the back-up would enter from, she could help Blake. She did know what it was like to care for someone who cares for you... "There is a door behind those crates..." She pointed to two shipping containers at the end of the warehouse. "If you leave through there you can escape my back-up."

Blake was stunned, how could this lady be so kind? She grinned and wiped a tear from her face. "Thank you"

They both picked up there partners and carried them on there backs, they headed towards the back exit. Terra set down Harry leaned up on the wall next to the door, She laid next to him. She looked up at Blake who had her hand on the exit door's handle. They both grinned. "Hey Blake, Maybe next time we meet it will be under better circumstances. I meant it when I said you were pretty cute."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I doubt we will ever meet again." before exiting the warehouse, she gave a quick wink at Terra. _I still got it, _Terra thought.

_3 months Later, Midday: Downtown vale_

The police car was parked on the curb. It was a nice day out, Despite the fact Terra was still in a terrible depression. I was but 3 months ago her partner died of blood loss in a worn down warehouse. She still hated herself for it, she knew something could have been done. She clutched the wheel with great force and held back the feeling to smash the police car to pieces. She glanced over to the passenger side seat, there was a pamphlet that was for some Hunter and Huntress school called Beacon on it. Terra had enrolled to further her fighting experience, so that no one she cared for would ever die again. She was surprised that she had been excepted, she released her grip on the wheel.

Dispatch blared on the radio. "_Bzzz _All units report to the First International Bank of Vale, Robbery in progress. Take caution, Robber is confirmed to have hostages... Update, there is another pair of robbers, one has entered the building, Units in the area respond. _Bzzz" _

Finally some action, Terra needed something to get her anger out. She picked up the receiver. "Dispatch, This is Cruiser 23, Officer Abmam on route." Terra pulled the car out of park and was about to take off to the bank. She grinned at the thought that came into her head.

_Who the hell is stupid enough to rob a bank in the middle of the day?_

**The deed is done, This is the final character trailer for the Fanfiction I will begin writing soon. I suggest if you are just tuning in read the first three, It will help. I am thankful for the people who asked questions and reviewed Thunder of the Knight. I swear you guys made me more giddy then a little school girl. So please review more and ask any questions you want answered! I always respond or I at least try to... Until next time, Have a Faaaantastic Day!**

**Song- Be My Gameboy**

**Creator- S3RL feat. Yurino**


End file.
